User talk:PanSola
Someone got admin without my approval Hello pansola, I'm the creator of http://islandtrolltribes.wikia.com/wiki/Island_Troll_Tribes_Official_Wiki A member by the name of pozor managed to somehow get "PoZoR ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop)" This is my wiki, and I don't want him to have any form of admin control in my wiki, how do I demote him? Thank you for your time.Toxic Ninja 16:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Ownership I didn't abandon the wikia, I just wanted to list off the information on a temporary wiki (wikispaces) with a faster image upload system so that I could see what looks good, then transfer it over. http://islandtrolltribes.wikispaces.com/ I was using this wikia as a placeholder, but suddenly people have access for what, making 3-4 subjective as hell pages? I thought subjectivity wasn't the point of a wiki, its suppose to be all objective. The work he has done in general is nothing but crap, and in my eyes, worthless spam. I'm going to have to delete 3/4th of it when I'm filling the information anyway, I just don't want him deleting mine in some sort of stupid vengeance when I finally make the wiki proper.Toxic Ninja 02:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Re: ownership Alright, but just you keep in mind, I am going to remove every last word of subjectivity (a lot of it, shit, even the front page is stacked with it), so when pozor comes bitching for you to demote me for vandalism or whatever, it was all for the good of the forum.Toxic Ninja 13:36, 24 September 2008 (UTC) LOL I just laughed after I saw this on the front page. Featured article This is currently the placeholder wiki for the information wiki at http://islandtrolltribes.wikispaces.com/ Don't bother adding anything here, it'll just be deleted Germans and their dictatorship indeed toxic. Request For admin. Hi there, i was just wondering if you could make me an admin to a particular wiki site (Island Troll Tribes Wiki), as the current contributor for the game i believe i am one of the community leaders (I directly control changes to the game and the largest clan for it). It seems that user Toxic_Ninja has become a bit of a dictator to the wiki, even when i follow the rules adding correct information in proper forms he seems to be removing it and slandering my clan by accusing us of using the map editing control for our own advantage ingames (Untrue) also the fact he has labbelled himself the "High Judge" of Island Troll Tribes has been confusing to alot of our community members as he doesnt actually hold any power in the game, nor does he even continue to play it. Personal matters aside i believe he can no longer keep the community informed of up to date statistics, changes and locations to seek help, games and fellow players. I however can do all of these things while not discriminating certain players due to clans, style or generation of gaming. Bliss-Darkeyes 07:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Bliss I'd be more than happy to help you, but you aren't obiding by the official clan charter and cannot have the clan TWGB made an official clan until you do. The leader of the clan must petition to have his clan added to the official clan list. I hope this clears up any confusion you may have had.Toxic Ninja 10:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC)